Welcome to our maid
by Sobubbles1
Summary: New at Ouran Hana stumbles upon the weird and wonderful host club. She joins the club but since she's a girl instead of a boy she becomes their maid. Through her year at school she meets new friends, reveals her secrets and has fun. review much appreciatd
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran. I give complete ownership of all characters but Hana and Suki to the Ouran people**

"An old music room?" I asked myself. _Great._ I _should_ be at the staircase according to this stupid map. "I wonder if there's a piano in there" I said to myself swaying.

I'd played the piano since I was 5 and I loved it. I stepped forward wavering. I slowly lowered my hand onto the golden handle and pushed down.

I stepped into a tropical paradise.

"Well you're a little early" A boy's voice spoke from in front of me.

I slowly turned my head to six boys posing in tropical costumes apart from one brunette around a blonde boy sat in a throne type chair. "We aren't open for guests for another couple of minutes." The blonde said

Was this dude trying to flirt with me?

"Are you a student at this school?" The brunette in the blue uniform asked me.

I nodded. I was a new student here, this was my first day. I looked a little different as I refused to wear the ugly yellow knee length dress; instead I wore the high school version of my middle school uniform. It was yellow though so the school couldn't really refuse to me wearing it. My uniform was a white blouse attached with a yellow sailor-style collar, a short yellow pleated skirt, thigh high white socks and pale yellow pumps on my feet.

"But for someone as stunning as you we can make an acceptation." The blonde continued from earlier.

I wouldn't call myself stunning. I had rib length straight brown hair with a fringe and big blue eyes.

I looked at the boys again "Who are you guys, and why are you in a music room?" I asked them "Because judging by the rainforest I doubt you're a music club"

The red haired twins about a head taller than me stepped forward and each of them took one of my hands. "I'm Hikaru and this is my younger brother Kaoru" They both winked at me making me feel slightly uncomfortable and they mover away.

My hand was taken again "My name is Kyoya" The black haired boy in glasses bowed slightly

The next in line stepped forward and stood awkwardly "Mori" He said before a little blonde boy popped up over his shoulder.

"Oh, you're pretty!" He told me smiling. I smiled back at this adorable guy who must've been older than me but looked way younger "My name is Hunny"

Then the brunette about the same height as me stepped forward taking their place smiling "Hi, I'm Haruhi. Welcome"

"Ah the best for last" The blonde said in front of me admiring a flower

I scoffed "Or the worst." I muttered

The blonde stopped in his tracks and was suddenly on the other side of the room crying.

"She's been here three minutes and she's already made the boss cry" The twins said in unison each leaning on one of my shoulders "We like her! Can we keep her" they joked

I raised a hand uncertain of what to say, or his name. I looked to Haruhi

"He's called Tamaki." I was told

"Tamaki senpai, I'm sorry of course you're the best" I said trying to comfort him from my spot desperately

"That's completely true, and I forgive you for saying it wasn't" He smiled in my face

"Got over that pretty quickly" I remarked "And you still need to answer, why are you in a music room?"

"Simple" He told me posing again with the others in the middle of the room. "We are the Ouran academy host club"

"A host club?" I asked interested walking forward "As in, you entertain young ladies?"

"The twins nodded from their spot "She catches on real fast"

I paused thinking "Look, my parents told me to join a club and as much as I love brass band your club seems much more fun" I told them

"I'm afraid we can't let you be a host young lady" Tamaki said

I laughed "Who said anything about being a host?" I asked smiling. "I want to be your maid, I'll clean and make tea and serve cakes and stuff and it'll be free as long as it goes on my record for college" I told them walking slowly in circles around the group

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose "Well it would be good to have a maid that we wouldn't have to pay" He said

"Yeah boss let her" The twins begged in unison

The blonde thought "Fine, you are now the official host club maid miss… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he told me

I smiled stopping in front of everyone "My name is Hana, my last isn't important yet. I do have the uniform but it's too formal for school and slightly ugly. I'm fifteen and I'm in class 1A."

Haruhi stepped forward "Class 1A, I didn't see you today. Hikaru, Kaoru did you?"

The twins shook their heads

"Were you mentioned or introduced?" Haruhi asked

"I thought I'd skip the introduction, anyone wants to meet me will without the pressure of saying hi to the new girl" I explained. I looked myself up and down "I don't look very maidy" I said to myself

Tamaki clicked his fingers and left the room confusing me and pretty much everyone apart from Kyoya who didn't seem to show emotion.

"Here" Tamaki said holding out a frilly white apron.

I looked at it doubtfully. I wouldn't call myself a tom boy but defiantly not a girl who loves wearing frilly white aprons.

I hesitated before taking it and putting it on

Hunny senpai stepped forward "You look so cute! Just like Haruhi but girly" He laughed "Can you make instant coffee Hana Chan?"

I giggled "Yeah, can't everyone?"

"Ah," The twins breathed in unison again "She must be commoner like Haruhi!" They shouted in my ear

"Ow" I said stepping away from them "I'm not a commoner, but I do have commoner friends because I went to a commoner middle school" I explained. I turned to Haruhi smiling "Isn't this great!" I exclaimed grabbing Haruhi's hands and holding them up "Now you aren't the only girl" I said much to the shock of everyone

"Oh, I see. It's secret" I said after Haruhi decided to tell me her whole story. "I won't tell. I'm… Great with secrets" I smiled sadly referring to my own many secrets.

"Now we're late opening" Kyoya pointed out staring at me

"I'll get the door. After all I'm the maid." I said jumping up from my seat to the doors.

I opened them and smiled at the many girls entering

"Everyone!" Tamaki called out "Before we start I would like to introduce to you all Hana from class 1A. She'll be joining us as our maid" He informed the confused girls.

A couple glared at me jealous of how I'd be spending time with their sweethearts.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty well. I burnt myself making tea after I zoned out and I found out a ball was being held tonight which I have to go to because I'm a member now.

Haruhi was pretty cool too. She and I decided to call each other just Hana and Haruhi without any name endings.

"Bye guys!" I called running out of the room which I just cleaned impressively in thirty minutes. The guys were staying to finish up on their plans for their scheme for tonight and Haruhi had left ages ago. I liked the host club somehow. Random.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**I do not own Ouran. I give complete ownership of all characters but Hana and Suki to the Ouran people and the chapter plans (most of them)**

I decided on a knee length light blue dress with a few blue flowers on the right strap.

I'd fiddled with my hair for nearly an hour before deciding on attempting to curl it which turned out as waves so I put it in a pony tail.

"You look, pretty" Kaoru told me as I walked in the doors to the host club room where we all had to meet before we went down

"As apposed to ugly way I usually look?" I asked teasing him

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. I could tell he was the nicer of the twins and I giggled at the awkwardness.

"Hey Kaoru! If you're done flirting with Hana can you both come over?" Hikaru called from the group.

I rolled my eyes at Kaoru and we walked over together.

After the introductions I went to stand against a pillar. I never _really_ liked parties.

We were just waiting for the tea-cup girl to show up before 'our' plan was set in motion.

Even though I was just a maid I was a member of the club meaning I'd be included in all of their crazy schemes and weird cosplays.

Hikaru and Kaoru were dancing beside each other. They seemed really close, plus they had that whole brotherly love thing going on.

Kyoya was surrounded by girls and was smiling in a gentlemanly fashion.

Hunny and Mori also seemed to stick together. A few girls surrounded them taking in the cute little boy and his cousin.

Tamaki was the main boy tonight though. He was surrounded by a huge crowd and he danced with each girl one at a time.

I could probably be dancing. After all a few guys were here and had asked me to dance but, dancing reminded me of my 'dance coach' too much.

And breaking down in the middle of a dance is apparently _really _unattractive.

Eventually I saw the twins excuse themselves and running away with Haruhi. I slowly followed.

By the time I arrived Haruhi had finished changing and had on her wig and was having her make up done, by the twins.

"Why do I have to do this if we have a **girl** who _everyone_ knows is a **girl** right over there?" Haruhi protested.

"I- um because I'm sick." I made up on the spot because I'd been told not to let Haruhi out of dressing up as a proper girl.

"Wow Haru Chan! You look cute" Hunny told Haruhi who was stepping to the mirror. "You and Hana Chan look just the same now, well apart from the eyes but that could be fixed with contacts." He rambled on without breathing.

I walked up beside her at the mirror letting my hair down so it looked more like her wig.

We looked very similar now, in fact almost like twins.

"We look almost exactly like each other" she said smiling. I nodded

Tamaki burst through the doors "Why are all of you here?" he asked stopping short at the sight of Haruhi, which I think is very unfair considering we look so similar. It's my eyes; I'm saying, no one likes the blue eyed girl!

"Fine boss, we're leaving!" Hikaru said "Come on Hana" The twins said in perfect unison each grabbing an elbow and pulling me out of the room.

When we arrived back at the ball Hikaru let go and walked straight over to the girls they'd been with before.

Kaoru started to walk over but I grabbed his arm "Hey, Kaoru." I started "What did all the guys mean by, an accident toward the end of the night?" I asked

Kaoru smiled "That's what you get for not staying after you finished cleaning. You don't need to know what it means" he told me

I glanced over to Hikaru. A couple of the girls seemed to be glaring at me.

"They don't really like me do they?" I asked no one in particular

Kaoru looked at me for a second "Then why not make them loathe you?" He asked.

Suddenly he pulled me to their 'space' and started waltzing with me.

The girls' jaws dropped.

Hikaru looked at us confused but just rolled his eyes and smiled at his client.

"You know this isn't that bad, dancing I mean." I said spinning

"Why would it be bad? Dancing's great" Kaoru said with a raised eyebrow.

He really was quite cute I guess. This afternoon I was just to busy getting my head around the 'twincest' thing "It reminds me of the person who taught me to dance" I told him.

The song ended and a familiar one came on. I stopped in my tracks. "Hana?" Kaoru asked me concerned

I shook my head "Sorry" I apologised

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah" I nodded "I'm fine" I lied. I could feel the tears in my stupid eyes. My dancing teacher used to play this song over and over every time we danced and it's my entire fault that hearing it made me think of him and cry.

Hikaru stepped over to me and forced my head up with his fingers. "Kaoru, what did you say?" He asked his twin

"Nothing! I think. Why?" He asked Hikaru

"Well," Hikaru said "She crying" he finished bluntly and afew girls came over, even the ones who were glaring earlier.

I shook my head some more. Staying would just make me cry more now that I was embarrassed as well. "I need, some air" I told them running away.

I ran through some doors and up a staircase. I had no idea were I was, after all. I only started today.

I continued down a hall until I arrived at a familiar music room. I'd ended up at the host club room. How weird.

I opened the doors and went in. Haruhi was back in her uniform and pulling off her wig. She turned her head to me. "Oh god, what did the idiots do now?" She asked referring to the guys.

I laughed "Nothing, I'm over reacting anyway" I told her wiping my eyes.

Haruhi and I stepped out the doors and walked down another hall and down some stairs.

We arrived at the terrace. I felt so much better now I'd let it out. I figured I'd have to apologise to the twins for being so weird.

I spotted them across the terrace talking to each other.

I arrived beside them "Hikaru, Kaoru I-" I started but the twins hugged me instead.

"Ok, I love you guys too but get off me now" I told them

"We were worried" Kaoru said

"Some more than others" Hikaru said discreetly pointing to his twin.

I giggled at that "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I apologised "Hey why are you eating Bananas?" I asked confused

"It's time to start" Hikaru just said and they turned as the other guests came out and spotlights hit the teacup girl and her fiancé.

I kind of zoned out. I thought about what a weird and awesome first day I'd had.

"Hey, you don't think that's her first kiss do you?" Hunny's voice cut through my thoughts.

Her? I looked; Haruhi was awkwardly putting teacup girls head to the side.

The boss ran forward and slipped on two banana peels. I looked to the twins, their banana peels were gone.

Tamaki accidently fell over nudging Haruhi on the way down. Haruhi tripped forward slightly and accidently kissed teacup girl on the lips.

Good thing they think she's a dude.

After saying goodbye to everyone I got into my car that the twins were pretty shocked to see I wasn't a commoner.

"A good day miss?" My driver asked

I smiled and relaxed in my seat "The best." I told him closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 Operation save Haruhi

**I do not own Ouran. I give complete ownership of all characters but Hana and Suki to the Ouran people and the chapter plans (most of them)**

I looked down at the black dress with a puffy knee length skirt that I'd been forced into. I also had my white frilly apron, white knee high socks, black shiny shoes and to top it of a frilly black and white hair band.

I sighed; the host club was cosplaying today so they'd forced me into this innocent maid uniform.

At least we were outside. The flowers were gorgeous today.

"Hana!" Haruhi called "Can you come over?" I walked over to where she was slowly. "Thanks, a girl spilt some tea on my kimono and I was wondering if you had the stuff I needed to get it out." She asked "And that should be it." she finished after giving me a long list.

I nodded "I have a napkin and a tray." I told her. She laughed

"Never mind, it's not all that noticeable anyway" she told me smiling.

"Hey Haruhi," The twins said putting their arms around her shoulders. "What's your elective class? I think we should do conversational French." The told her in unison.

"Gee, thanks guys" I said "I mean it's not like i can't go see what else is available to class 1A, which is the same class as you three" I said

Hikaru and Kaoru turned their heads and each put a hand through their hair "You can join too Hana" they told me.

"I feel loved" I smiled sarcastically. I turned and walked away.

I cleaned a few tables and served tea to some of our guests and realised if all else failed I had a promising career as a waitress.

I arrived back at the twins and Haruhi and a few other hosts had joined them there.

"Physical exam? Well there's no doubt about it, they're going to know I'm a girl" She said thinking.

I hate physical exams. They had them back in my old school even though I have a doctor at home.

I hopped out of my car and ran into Ouran. I'd missed a very important club meeting because I was with my family and was an hour late to school.

I was quite surprised when Tamaki called me on my way to school considering I never gave him my number. He mumbled something about a fool proof plan with him and a wig but I wasn't really paying him any attention so I have no idea what's going on.

I met up with Haruhi and the idiots just before they entered the room for our physical exams.

It was full of doctors and nurses with smiles plastered on their faces. This was nothing like my middle school's physical exams. After all it was a 'commoners' school and we had four doctors who seemed all over one hundred at least and two nurses who couldn't care less about their job.

The twins left to get their chest measured and decided 'we have nothing to hide' and took their shirts off in front off everybody revealing their impressive abs.

"Hana I-" A nurse started. I turned faster than I'd ever turned before and covered her mouth

"Hi, yeah I'm Hana. However there's no need for last names, is there?" I asked the young nurse who was smaller than me.

I let go of her mouth "Sorry 'bout that" I apologised

The nurse shook her head "I apologise for offending you miss Hana. I shall not use your last name" She smiled "Now come on, we need to measure you" she told me leading me away from a confused Haruhi.

I waved my fingers as I disappeared from her view.

I got taken to a small area in the corner signified by white curtains. The nurse weighed me, measured me, made me do a breathing test and took my blood pressure.

After about fifteen minutes I was released and went to search for the rest of the guys.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Tamaki sempai beside a pillar eroding away. A few girls were commenting on how beautiful it looked but to me it was just emo-ish.

I rolled my eyes and used my awesome direction sense to lead me to Haruhi, the twins and Kyoya in a section like mine before.

"Special boys' clinic" Kyoya finished a sentence I didn't hear.

The twins shrugged "Would've been nice if you told us before" they told him in unison.

Kyoya sempai just pushed up his glasses "I had to get my revenge too, somehow I don't see myself as supporting cast"

I had no idea what they were talking about right now but I had to assume it had something to do with Tamaki and his idioticness.

After we dropped Haruhi off at the special boys' clinic we wandered about and I spotted a girl on the floor with others around her "He was trying to make a pass at me!" She shouted

Someone else asked where he'd been heading but I could only hear the crying girl cause she was screaming "Toward the special boys' clinic!" she replied

Oh my god.

"Haruhi" we all said in unison, even Kyoya. Seems he isn't made of stone…. Sometimes.

The guys sprinted full speed back to the special boys' clinic and I followed as fast as I could, after all I'm not the sportiest of… sports people?

Tamaki entered first and delivered a full blown kick to the doctors' head and then he set his shirt which he had taken off for no reason on Haruhi's head.

That's when all the guys got serious for the first time since I arrived.

"One, good looks that attract the eye" The twins spoke in unison

"Two, more wealth than you could ever imagine" Kyoya said stepping forward from the shadows which were apparently always there.

"Three, chivalry that will never overlook" Mori started in his deep voice I'd only heard once before

"The hideous wickedness of this world" Hunny finished looking scary as hell.

"And that's what makes up the Ouran host club!" Tamaki all but shouted. They all posed and Haruhi just kinda stood there

"I'm just their maid" I told the doctor in a bored voice

"We're here, watch out!" They said together ignoring me.

"You know that kinda sounded like something from a Ghostbusters film" I told them

The 'doctor' totally freaked out at the guys 'scary' introduction and begged to spare his life and then we suddenly were told Yabu's whole story. And I apparently listened because I know his name.

"Dr Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you searching for Ouran public high school?" Kyoya asked

"Yes…." The doctor said. Poor guy, he thought he was so close to finding his daughter. The twins thought other wise.

Tamaki decided to help him by getting him a map of public schools nearby.

We watched the doctor leave full of hope from the window in the special boys' clinic.

"I'm sorry guys, but can you leave?" Haruhi said

"Darling Haruhi, you're not thinking of quitting are you?" Tamaki asked her

Haruhi giggled "No way, I just need to finish my physical exam"

Tamaki smiled and jumped on her trying to hug her "I can see right through you. I know you're just in it for the fancy tuna"

Haruhi tried to push him away "Get off! Hey, don't touch me there!" she exclaimed as he 'accidentally' touched her in somewhere where if he touched me there he'd have a lovely black eye.

"Red card" The twins said in unison pulling him off her.

_I really need some normal friends._


	4. Chapter 3 Why didn't i think of manager?

**I do not own Ouran. I give complete ownership of all characters but Hana and Suki to the Ouran people and the chapter plans (most of them)**

Today the host were cosplaying as who knows what. Not like I particularly cared. Or at least I wouldn't if I wasn't back in my stupid maid outfit again.

I was practically forced into it when I arrived this afternoon. Kyoya sat writing in a notebook and Haruhi sat on the couch looking like she might help me but then chose not to interfere because then the host club would make her do something ridiculous no doubt.

Oh and I learnt Hunny is stronger than his weak appearance and I know Hikaru has a weak point at his bottom rib. However I could hardly take five guys and they eventually got me into this outfit and they swear they saw nothing while they were doing it so I won't kill them all but Hunny, I mean how could I kill the source of all cuteness?

It's been decided that every time the guys cosplay I have to wear this maid outfit because I look adorable in it.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears" Hikaru's voice broke through my thoughts. Was that what they thought? That was only _sometimes_.

"That's cheating" Haruhi told the twins. Hikaru bent over her

"Don't be such a party pooper" he told her in a childish voice while poking her cheek.

"Here Haruhi," Kaoru said reaching into his sleeve. "This is for you." He told her handing her a pretty sweet

I walked over beside them looking at the delicate pink flower-like sweet.

"For…. Me?" Haruhi asked herself quietly

A couple of the girls came over "We didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi" One of them said in a daze

"To be honest I don't really, I just think it will be a nice memorial offering to my mother" She said with a small smile

The girls squeaked at Haruhi's sweetness.

Tamaki came over but to be honest I really couldn't care less about what the 'king' had to say. My eyes drifted from the girls and Haruhi and I spotted a girl about my age with honey blonde hair and a pink bow shyly looking at us from behind a marble pillar.

Tamaki's mumbles stopped and I assumed they'd seen her there as well.

The twins went over smiling with a rose each but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Tamaki stepped forward and was at the other side of the room in a flash. Showing one of his many useless talents like emo corner and the ability to get over things quickly oh yeah and eroding away.

He held up a rose but his attempts were seemingly failing

The girl pushed away his face "No! Don't touch me! You're a phony!" she screamed at him

The twins arrived back and Haruhi and I gasped. Only Haruhi and I had ever rejected Tamaki before.

"I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" she shouted at him "You stupid! Dim witted narcissist! You're incompetent! A commoner! You're disgusting!" She finished. I was beginning to like this girl.

All that pretty much killed our little prince.

"I don't suppose" Kyoya started to ask the girl

The squeezed her hands and got excited "It's you!" she screamed jumping up and down on poor Tamaki. She then rushed over and hugged Kyoya "I've longed to meet you my prince charming!" She told him

"You're Fiancé!" the twins asked after we'd calmed her and sat her down and I'd given her some tea.

"Of course. My name is Renge and I'll be transferring to Ouran class 1A tomorrow" Renge informed us.

Tamaki was still in his little emo corner.

"Why is he still sulking?" Kaoru asked

"Cause Mommy kept a secret from daddy." Hikaru answered his twin.

This conversation would sound so weird to anyone outside of the host club.

"We have a story of love at first sight" Renge told us bursting up behind us.

I looked her up and down "You're annoying me" I mumbled to her and walked away.

This girl was crazy because although Kyoya is pure evil I don't think even he would force a girl to marry him.

"Ah I get it. You love the character and so you've convinced yourself that you love me and that we're engaged." Kyoya broke through my thoughts.

"So she made it all up?" Tamaki asked him

"You aren't her fiancé?" I asked him leaning over the sofa

"I don't remember ever asking for hr hand in marriage" he told us "Plus, I've never even met her before" he finished.

Well he could've said so sooner.

I flopped down on the sofa in between Hikaru and Kaoru. They didn't force me up so now they're going to have to live with me sitting in between them from now on.

I thought about this insane girl. She probably still be my friend as long as she didn't try anything weird with the host club

"I've made up my mind! I'm now the host clubs manager!" she screamed

Ok no she can't be my friend. How come _I_ couldn't think of manager? _'Oh I want to work as your maid'_ YEAH SMART THINKING HANA!

The next day Tamaki decided it would be good for Renge to be our manager as having a female influence could bring out Haruhi's feminine side.

"But, boss" The twins said walking over to me "We have a full fledged female right over here and nothing's happened with Haruhi's femininity." They told him

"Yes but Hana Chan doesn't count, she doesn't mind if her best friend is a cross dressing girl to pay off debt to a host club" He told them, I shrugged

"Hey everyone!" Renge said bursting through the door "You'll be happy to know that your manager Renge has baked some cookies."

"Isn't she so lady like?" Tamaki said in a happy voice

Whatever I turned and walked away. Was the idiot saying I wasn't feminine! I'm not usually up for violence but right know I could-

"Did you see what he just did?" Tamaki's screams burst through my inner threat "He took the cookie while it was in her mouth and he licked her!"

I laughed at them all and grabbed a cookie

"You could've just told me and I'd have wiped it off" She told Kaoru "And, if you wanted to try one, there's plenty here" she told Hikaru

Tamaki grabbed her face "No, you're meant to reject them and brush them off!" He screamed

"You know that's sexual harassment" I told him smiling with a mouth full of cookie.

"Lukewarm!" Renge's voice interrupted "Everyone but Kyoya's characters are lukewarm!"

Characters? She was giving everyone characters now. _Seriously?_

"Um, you're a maid known to be a commoner but you're actually a spy" Renge told me after I blocked her out for everyone else's character

"No way." I told her

The twins were playing basketball and Kaoru got injured and Hikaru refused to leave his brother. Suddenly they were outside In the rain with Tamaki who told them how envious of their relationship he was.

Haruhi was running in a forest and she was out of breath. Hunny seemed to have an attitude with her. Mori told him not to do it.

Then Hunny broke down and fell into Haruhi's arms crying and apologising.

"CUT!" Renge's voice echoed

Why did she want to make a movie, plus the plot made no sense and I don't even want to know where I would've come in.

I looked around. Renge had brought in a whole film crew from America. I wanted to practice my English on them after I do have an English speaking cousin but first I'd break the ice with tea

"So the cat jumps on me, I still got half a burrito" The English guy I was talking to told me. His story was making no sense to me right now but whatever.

"You think you can pull me around? You don't even know me!" A masculine voice I didn't know shouted.

I turned around ignoring the American guy and saw a tough guy push Renge hard towards a wall.

Haruhi blocked for her and got bashed against the wall instead. Haruhi fell to the ground and Renge turned around looking terrified.

From what I could tell Haruhi was giving Renge a speech.

Tamaki saw this and pushed the guys up against the wall.

I walked closer in so I could hear them talking. "Tell me you got that!" Renge asked the camera man excitedly. I paused, was that really all she cared about?

Suddenly I heard glass shattering.

Kyoya stood at the camera with a rock in his hand. I was surprised he hadn't been cut but whatever.

Renge kind of flipped out then desperately. She couldn't understand why Kyoya was so different know than her video game.

Haruhi comforted her, giving her another short speech on how you should get to know people.

I lifted the empty cups and placed them on my tray. "I bought your film!" I overheard a girl say. I walked over to the guys just as confused as they were.

We hadn't seen Renge for a few days. She probably went back to France.

"Kyoya?" I asked figuring out that it was probably all his fault that the host club know had a film.

"Will you stop stealing my lines!" Tamaki shouted at me and I smiled

"I broke the lens but the footage was ok. I cut out the violence and sales have been good since." He told us like nothing had happened.

"Good day everyone" A voice from the corner spoke

"Renge?" Tamaki asked as we all turned "I thought you went back to France?"

"I can't believe I didn't realise, you risked your life to save me" She told Haruhi. That was a bit over dramatic "When you were lecturing me on getting to know people, you meant me!" She squeaked

Haruhi nodded unsure "Yes?" she said

Renge pulled her out the door babbling on about games.

"Hey Kyoya sempai, you ok with that?" They asked him in unison

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked smiling

Seriously, why am I here?


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Suki

Chapter 5 / Episode 6 – The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type/ Hana and _Suki_ POV.

**A/N ok people, my new plan is to just write chapters that I want to instead of chapters I can't be bothered doing so… not every episode will be done. I hope you like Suki **** oh and Hana can tell the twins apart as well!**

I opened the doors to the Music Room 3; none of the guys were here yet. Perfect. "Suki," I turned to my old friend "It's clear." I walked in and presented the room to Suki. "This is the room of the Host Club." I was happy that she would be joining me her at Ouran but unfortunately it seemed as if she wasn't in the mood to be shown around the place where I spent most of my time. 

"_Hana!" I moaned stepping through the music room doors. "I'm tired! I'm hungry! I'm bored! Why is your dad making me come here! It's stupid the people are snobby." I walked into the room my yellow uniform in a flurry; I quite like this dress I don't why Hana doesn't like it. Stopping behind her I fixed my paint stained cuffs._

_My best friend reared on me angrily "I'm sorry you don't want to come to one of the best school in Japan?"_

_I wandered further into the music room. "Not really but I'm tired! So… good night!" I flopped down on top a comfy looking couch and turned over, trying to get a nap. _

"Actually Suki," I started to explain before some light snoring came from my best friend from middle school. "That's Hunny Sempai's bed" I said to myself. 

The doors opened and the guys burst in. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Suki asleep on Hunny's bed. 

"Hana-Chan?" Hunny tugged at my sleeve. "Who's that?" 

I turned pointing to my old friend "That," I started "Would be my best friend from Middle school, Suki Kami." I explained to my club friends.

Tamaki's eyes lit up after seemingly being smart for once in his life. "Isn't she in our class?" He asked me 

I nodded "Yup, she's a year older than me." I looked at Hunny who was crossing the room. The guys seemed afraid in case he was mad as his type was rumoured to be AB+

However Suki was also AB+ so this will be interesting.

Hunny nudged her shoulder. Suki made a groaning noise and rolled over to look at Hunny.

"What's going on? Wait, who are you?" She asked still half asleep.

Hunny surprised us all by giggling "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka

Sempai. But you can call me Hunny Sempai." He smiled tilting his head.

_So here I was staring at this adorable little kid wondering what was going on. "Um… I'm Suki Kami, pleased to meet you Mitsukuni." I looked behind him to see some more rather attractive boys and Hana. "Hi!" I smiled cheerily wiping tired brown eyes. _

Some AB+ entertainment this turned out to be…

_I then noticed that I knew two of the boys, "Oh God it's you two! Hana! That one," I pointed to the taller blonde one. "Has been harassing me all day! And the other one!" I pointed at the dark haired one with glasses. "Kept staring at me!" _

_Hana shrugged, "That's kinda their thing." _

"_What?" I raised an eyebrow brushing my auburn hair out my eyes. _

"_Yeah." Hana walked forward. "Well you know these two and you met Hunny, so this is Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru, they are in my class. And that's Mori he's in Hunny's year."_

"_Wait." My eyes darted back from Mori to Hunny. "You two are the same age?" _

"_Yep!" Hunny grinned happily, he's so cute! _

"_And…" I walked up to Haruhi and stared 'him' in the eyes for a few moments. "What are you doing in the Host Club…you're a girl?" _

_Suddenly Tamaki, that idiot blonde, starting screaming and shaking my shoulders. "How do you know these things?" His eyes darted from Hana to me. "How do you know!" Finally I decided I had had enough of this boy coming near me today and silenced him with a swift kick to the shin. _

"_Nice" The twins said high fiving each other "Hana and her friends amuse us." They said in unison with each other._

"_Oh, I need to make some tea" Hana remembered "Also, Suki is now your costume maker,"_

"_I am?"_

"_So she's a member too" she decided telling the boys and then she walked over to the other side of the large room. _

_The guys all shrugged and left to their different positions. I got up and walked to Hana. I was annoyed. No one actually told me why there was a girl dressed up as a guy here._

"_Hey Hana." I said sweetly. She turned around from the instant tea she was making. "Why is there a girl here as a guy?" I asked_

_Hana smiled "Well she's my other best friend and…" she started. She told me the whole story of Haruhi and about how she knew in a matter of seconds too._

After I told Suki the story about Haruhi she shrugged and stole a cup of the tea I was making. "That's for the guests you know." I told her

She looked at me amazed "Hang on, people actually come here?"

I smiled holding back a laugh "Yeah, pretty much all girls in the school" I explained to her

_So now I'm a member of this random club I have a feeling things will be getting interesting._


	6. Chapter 6 The truth about Hana

Chapter 6 / episode 7

Ok so this is a long chapter but the last one was short so it evens out. Read it all to understand

The day had started normally. I got up, dressed in my old schools uniform and got driven to school.

Suki was sick so I intended to visit her after school.

At school I talked to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. Then I attended classes and took notes etc.

Finally the day was over and Hunny sempai and Mori sempai showed up and dragged me off in front of my whole English learning class.

I was set in a limo and I had to call the car and tell them to not pick me up.

After a while Hunny, Mori and I were joined by Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and a sleepy looking Haruhi.

I looked out the window the whole drive. They refused to tell me and Haruhi where we were going, even after I threatened them.

Eventually we ended up at a big round building and the top was made of glass.

It seemed to be an Ootori health resort getaway place I'd been told about.

Haruhi and I were practically pushed into the ladies dressing room where 2 maids were waiting with about a million swimsuits.

They tended to Haruhi first trying to get her to wear bikinis and things I'm not sure count as bikinis.

She settled on a pink one piece with a cap and a little skirt.

Then it was my turn.

I also refused to wear a bikini. So they found me a yellow one piece with a low back and quite a low front.

They even took put my hair into ponytails!

When we left Tamaki sempai saw Haruhi and forced her to wear a bright yellow hoodie and green knee shorts.

When she protested and asked why I was okay he gave me a long blue top that was only about 8 inches above my knees.

He is such an idiot.

"Hana Chan!" Hunny sempai called over to me.

They were all over talking to Kyoya about this place.

I stood up from were I'd been sitting beside the water and straightened the blue top.

"As therapeutic" Was all I heard Kyoya say as I arrived at the group.

"Of course, we do have some funders. The Izumi family generously funded for some of this place."

Hikaru laughed "Generous? I wish they'd actually do something else with their money." He said

"Yeah, all they seem to do is fund and become partners. You know they want to become partners with our mother too for some reason." Kaoru said.

"Now now, I'm sure that their nice people." Tamaki sempai butted in being the nice guy

"Yeah, nice people!" Hunny sempai echoed happily

"Extremely powerful, nice people." Mori sempai said

"Well I mean they might be nice, but have any of you actually met one of them?" Haruhi asked from her seat.

"Well no. They're very quiet people. We know they have two children but that's about it." Kaoru shrugged.

"The Izumi's also have other important relatives. You see my laptop almost everyday. Pineapple electronics.

The Izumi family head's sister's husband owns that company."

Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"But isn't that company American?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled "Yes, it is actually American. You see the owner of that company Mr Knight was visiting Japan for a business meeting. While visiting the Izumi's he met their youngest child and only daughter. They fell in love, got married and moved back to America. Then they had a child, Scarlett Izumi-Knight. She's about my age." How did he know so much about this?  
"So she's the successor to Pineapple Electronics?" Hikaru asked

"Well no duh." Kaoru answered

"If she feels she doesn't want to run Pineapple Electronics, a major company then her husband will. Lucky bastard" Kyoya said slightly sad.

Then everyone went their own way.

The twins went into the water to play pass the ball and Hunny got on Mori's shoulders who walked about. Kyoya and Haruhi stayed talking and Tamaki went to relax.

I had no tea. So I sat by the water edge again and left the water brush against my toes.

"Haru Chan!" Hunny sempai called jumping on Haruhi while we were walking and talking. "You wanna share some coconut juice with me, Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake?"

"Yeah sure I'll have some coconut juice with you." She said. Hunny ran in circles then ran off in his own direction.

"Haruhi. Hana. You wanna go check out the water slide?" Kaoru asked us

"Hang on, with the pullover you're wearing and your long top?" Hikaru asked

"Oh these?" She replied

"Tamaki, thought it wasn't right for a young woman" I said pointing to Haruhi over her head "To show as much skin as we were and I was just a victim of unfortunate timing." I said

"So, you guys aren't going to swim?" Hikaru asked

"You do swim right?" Kaoru asked us

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun." Haruhi stated I just nodded because I can swim. Not brilliantly but it's still swimming.

"All you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool." Haruhi said.

I realised I'd been out of it for a few seconds thinking about tea. Man I dreamt way too much.

"A plastic pool. What's that?" The twins asked. We turned around.

"Let's see, they're about this big, round and to use it you have to pump it full of air." She said demonstrating its size with her hands.

"You dunce" Hikaru said

"That's an inflatable boat. Dummy" Kaoru finished for him

"There's no way something that small could be used for a pool." Hikaru stated

"Yeah" Kaoru agreed

I turned around and gave them a you're-idiots look "Guys, it's a commoner pool. You've never seen kids in them?"

Tamaki jumped down and pulled the guys away. I turned to Haruhi and shrugged.

We stood there waiting for them to finish. Tamaki was saying how it was improper for young girls to walk around 'half naked'

"Haru Chan!" Hunny popped up again "Let's play; you wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?" He asked hopefully

"Nah, I'm not swimming today. Hold on, you know how to swim right? Do you still need that float?" She asked

Hunny sempai shook his head. "Just looks cuter this way you know?" he smiled and turned to me

Great to know I'm his second choice. "Hana Chan!" He smiled at me sweetly "What about you?"

"I'm sorry, Hunny sempai, but I was going to spend the day talking with Haruhi because I don't really want to go in the water either." I apologized

"Okay!" He giggled and ran off

"Those bunnies are pretty cute" Haruhi said looking off after him

The twins came behind us "He's so innocent." The said and you could hear the smile in their voices

"No way! You've got it all wrong!" A familiar voice shouted and a motor started.

"Is that Renge?" Haruhi asked "How does she do that it's like she follows us everywhere."

Renge was cosplaying as a girl named Lala.

"Listen up boys." She said firmly "And girl." She said pointing to me

"You obviously need help understanding Hunny's hidden motives.

Look!" She said pointing to Hunny in the pool.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked her.

"Think what he said earlier." She said slyly

I thought back to him saying 'just looks cuter this way, you know?'

"Yeah, he's not being as cute and innocent as you all think" Renge said up in our faces

Kyoya appeared from nowhere and pushed up his glasses "I agree" He said "Try putting 'I' at the beginning of that sentence." He said

We all looked up and thought "I just look cuter this way"

"He planned that?" We all asked in unison turning to stare at Hunny shocked

"That's Hunny for you, in the last episode he felt threatened so he's taken steps to keep his rank." She said disappearing.

I couldn't believe it but "Seriously guys, what happened last time?"

"You should give him more credit, He's a lot smarter than I thought" Renge said finally completely disappearing underground.

"So what? No one's gonna tell me?" I asked after no one answered

"Hey look at this everyone!" We heard Hunny call as we turned around to see Hunny on Mori's back with Mori swimming against the current.

The twins squirted Tamaki sempai in the face "ha, got ya" Hikaru said smiling

Kaoru pumped his water gun "Come on boss let's go, let's have a water gun fight."

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. You get it in the face, you lose"

Hikaru said

"Forget it, why would I play a childish game like that" Tamaki said drying off his face

The twins smirked "Haruhi, I think it's time we got married." Hikaru said putting his arms around Haruhi

"Then we'll honeymoon in Atami" Kaoru told her.

That got the boss going "Do you think I'd allow Haruhi to marry you two?" He said pumping his water gun and turning around "Daddy says no!"

Haruhi went off to sit and drink and I decided that I'd lie on a deck chair

It was relaxing until the guys ran past every 30 seconds with their water guns.

I heard a glass fall to the floor and looked up. A huge wave was heading for Hunny sempai who was alone after Mori sempai got out fro a break. I stood up and ran with Haruhi after Mori. He was washed away

Mori sempai tripped over one of the twins stupid banana peels

"Gentlemen! We're going after Hunny sempai!" Tamaki announced "That pool looks like the quickest way." He pointed and we all followed.

Yeah there were alligators in there so we ran back the other way.

They followed us.

"The alligators belong to the tropical animals' exhibit; it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. I'll have a chat with our designers

Thanks you guys. I got some great data today." Kyoya smiled

"Data?" I asked annoyed

"We need to get here. It'll be tough as we'll need to go through this jungle area, it'll be about 800 metres." Kyoya showed us on the map with his pen

800 metres. Man, I hate exercise; I don't care if it keeps me healthy anymore. I'm glad I opted out of sports too.

"There are a lot of undeveloped areas. Any idea what'll be lurking there?" Haruhi asked Kyoya

"I'm afraid I don't know" He said in reply

So we started out through the jungle which all looked the same

"This is just like a real jungle huh?" Tamaki asked a few minutes later

"Yeah and I kept hearing weird animal calls." Haruhi said and I looked around us

"You don't think that all those animal sounds," Hikaru said

"Could belong to the real thing, Do you?" Kaoru asked

I loved the way they finished each other's sentences and spoke in unison. It amused me.

"I'm not really sure, but I do know my family strives fro authenticity no matter the cost." Kyoya told us

Mori slipped over another banana skin. He must be worried for Hunny. He's never acted this clumsy before.

Suddenly it got a bit darker and I looked up at the sky.

"Uh oh" Kyoya sempai said looking at his watch "it's about time for the squall."

We all ran to a shelter close by just as it started raining heavily. I sat down and closed my eyes blocking everyone out. I only heard a little about Haruhi wondering why Hunny and Mori were so close.

I already knew so I just kept my mouth shut and listened to the rain.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki screaming

"Don't tell me Mori Sempai's out for my spot as Haruhi's daddy!" He panicked

I opened my eyes to glare at his back

"No body wants that spot but you boss" Hikaru said

"It's actually kinda creepy when you think about it" Kaoru said

The boss turned around angry.

I stood up and pulled my blue top down again because it had gone up when I sat down

Kyoya phone rang and he spoke to them telling them about Hunny going missing

When the rain finally stopped we talked strategy. I turned around and saw Haruhi's bright yellow jumper fade into the jungle.

"Where are Mori and Haruhi?" Kyoya said after telling us where we were going

Kyoya shrugged

When everyone turned I slowly backed away. I was going to follow them. Then I ran for it.

"It's weird that they went together huh?" Hikaru asked me

"Yeah" I nodded I turned to ask Hana.

I stopped while Hikaru kept going. Where was she?

I had heard noises in the tress and bushes behind us just as we started walking but I assumed it was an animal.

Great. I should probably go after her. Again. Well actually this is the second time I _should._ The first time I _will._

I wouldn't bring Hikaru, I'd only be gone a few minutes.

The hut where we'd been for the rain storm was still close so I ran that way.

I kept running they couldn't be far now.

I wondered if anyone had noticed I was gone by now? I looked at the sky and kept running. Bad choice.

I tripped on a stone and skidded on the ground. I pushed myself so I was sitting down and inspected my knee.

Yup, it was bleeding.

I picked the little stones and dirt away from around it and looked for something to cover it to stop the bleeding.

Just then I heard the trees and bushes rustle.

Great it was probably another wild animal and it would eat me. I am too young to die!

"Ow, stupid tree." I heard a voice say annoyed

I rolled my eyes "Kaoru?" I asked

Just then Kaoru fell out of the bush in front of me "Um hey Hana" he said trying to sound cool

I looked around "Well you're here. Where's Hikaru?" I asked him

"Oh, I'm alone" He shrugged .He walked over to me and squatted down so he was at my level on the ground. He looked at my hands covering my knee "Why are you on the ground, and why are you holding your knee like that?" He asked curious

"Well…" I started unsure what to say

"Let me guess. You were day dreaming and fell over and now your knee is sore" He asked me smiling

"Wow, you're good" I told him "Well my knee is bleeding and I have nothing to cover it" I said taking my hands off my knee, showing him the still bleeding cut

"That's pretty bad" He said looking closer "Here" He said reaching into the pocket of his swimming trunks

He gave me a waterproof plaster smiling

I looked at him like he was crazy "You carry waterproof plasters with you. I-In your swim trunks?" I asked nearly laughing

He blushed "Well, our mother gave each of us a couple just in case. I never thought I'd use it." He explained

I nodded not believing him. I still used the plaster though

He stood up holding out his hand to me. I reached up and took it.

He pulled me up and I fixed the stupid top again.

"Come on." He said walking back in the other direction

"Wait," I called him "Why do you think I was going that way?" I asked pointing to the direction Haruhi and Mori went in

Kaoru turned and looked at me

"Because I'm worried about Hunny sempai too. Plus I hate being left out." I explained

Kaoru sighed "You know," he said looking at the sky "I really hate you sometimes" He turned his head to me and smiled

I smiled back to him "So, we're going after Mori sempai and Haruhi?"

He nodded looking defeated

"Awesome." I said victorious "Let's go" I said pointing to the direction Mori and Haruhi went in

I sprinted forward and Kaoru followed

"Should you really be running that fast if you hurt your knee just like a minute ago?" Kaoru asked running beside me

"Probably not." I smiled looking at him

Then the ground smacked me in the face.

I heard Kaoru laughing

"Shut up" I said through my teeth

I attempted pushing myself up but I felt a shooting pain up my leg

"Ow!" I screamed rolling over to my side and sitting up.

I clenched my hands around my ankle

"Come on Hana get up" Kaoru said walking away

I turned my head and made a face. Kaoru turned around after a few steps.

"Hana?" Kaoru said worried. He walked back to me "You okay?"

I stared at him "Do I look okay?"

"Here" he said holding out his hand again

I took his hand and pushed all my weight to my right foot.

He pulled me forward and I started to walk.

Pain, shooting pain.

"Oh god." Kaoru said worried crouching to me on the floor holding my ankle "You're really hurt, aren't you?"

He touched my ankle pushing on different parts to test if it was broken

He sighed "I think you sprained it Hana." He got up "Give me Tamaki's cover up" I was confused but pulled the blue top off anyway. The air reached my back were my hair didn't reach, it was still quite cold. How could he be topless?  
He tore of and inch or so all the way around and handed the top back to me for me to put on again. It was still too long.

He carefully wrapped it around my ankle and tied it.

"You're pretty handy with this stuff, you know that?" I said looking up at him. He smiled at me and looked down at my ankle again.

He got up and walked over to my side. He slid a hand under my knees and held up my back with the other.

I looked at him "What are you doing?"

He smiled "Well you won't go back to the others until we find Mori sempai and Haruhi, so I'm carrying you." He told me.

He lifted me and started walking.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So….." I said looking ahead of us.

"Hana?" Kaoru asked. I looked at him, he silent a few more seconds like he was wondering what to say. "Why are you so secretive? Like at the dance party, you ran away crying and never said why or that you never told us your last name." He said looking at me briefly before looking back to the path we were following.

I didn't know what to say. I thought "I was thinking how you all might not accept me if you knew what type of person I am."

Kaoru stopped and looked at me confused "Does that mean, you're a commoner?" he asked me. "And that still doesn't explain the dance."

I smiled to myself. "The reason I cried and ran away at the dance party, is so personal I can't even tell Haruhi and she's my best friend, and Suki only knows because she's like a sister. She always at my house." I told him and even I could hear the sadness in my voice.

He sighed.

"But I guess, I should _tell_ someone. I feel too guilty not telling anyone and it would be great to have someone else who knew." I said.

Kaoru smiled showing all his teeth

"So name?" He asked

I thought about lying but I probably shouldn't "My name is." I leaned leaning towards his ear "Hana Izumi." I brought my head back and smiled.

Kaoru stopped again, this time staring at me in disbelief. He shook his head "You- You can't be."

I nodded to him "Hana Izumi since birth. I didn't tell anyone because if they knew I was an Izumi they wouldn't let me be their maid and they'd treat me different." I explained.

Kaoru nodded slowly and started walking again. "So that's why your family wants to get more involved with our families. Because you're in our club." He said beginning to understand.

I nodded.

"Sorry, if Hikaru and I said anything to insult your family" He said.

"It's ok. You didn't know. Don't tell anyone, not even Hikaru." I told him.

He looked down at me again "So when we were dancing. You ran away crying because?" He asked me

I looked down at my thumbs "My older brother, right now, is in hospital. He's in a bad condition and right now it's unsure if he'll make it. And it's because I was careless, and he risked his life to save mine." I said tearing up; I kept looking at my thumbs.

I could feel Kaoru staring at my head. "He was your dancing teacher, and that song reminded you of him." I could tell he was guessing but he was right.

I looked up. I could hear footsteps running toward us.

About ten men in police fighting uniforms appeared around us.

"This isn't right." I heard one behind us say

"Maybe we heard wrong, maybe we're looking for a small girl and any suspicious figures." One in front said. The rest nodded.

"Wait till group one hear we caught the kid and her kidnapper." another said.

_Did he just __**insult**__ me?_

I was not a kid or a little girl.

Kaoru set me down and stood me up. I leant on my other, unhurt ankle.

Kaoru got his fists ready for a fight and I crossed my arms and smiled because for some reason I found this amusing.

A few came forward and Kaoru punched and kicked them using fancy moves. Yet the police group were obviously very well trained throwing back even fancier moves.

The rest came to me. I sighed. "Man, I didn't want to fight today, especially with a sprained ankle." I gestured for them to come.

The rest looked at one another. They shrugged. "This obviously isn't our target, but they're still suspicious figures. We should get rid of them." One said.

They started for me. One on my right got within distance of my fist so I punched the glass part out of his helmet and pushed him into the one beside as hard as I could.

My arm was grabbed by one behind me. I turned and punched his stomach and head butted him.

This went on for a while.

By the time I was finished my six guys were unconscious or too scared to get up.

Kaoru was staring at me in disbelief. "How'd you do that?" he asked me.

I shrugged "Well I didn't move my ankle so that was fine and my family can afford the best to train us." I explained I started to hobble over to him. I just about made it. Then I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for carrying me and for coming to get me because then I'd be all alone right now." I thanked him.

I stepped back and smiled. Kaoru was blushing and staring at me in disbelief. I giggled.

"There you are!" Hikaru's voice shouted from our right.

Everyone then came running through the bushes.

"Hunny sempai." I said "Are you ok?"

Haruhi looked at me leaning over on one side. "Hana, I think we should ask you that."

I looked down at my now red ankle "Oh, well Kaoru thinks I sprained it." I said like it was no big deal even though it was starting to hurt

"Thank you again for taking me to the hospital" I thanked Kaoru and Hikaru as I saw my family's car coming up the street.

After everyone found us Hikaru and Kaoru helped me to the car and Haruhi brought my uniform, helping me realise I was still wearing the yellow swimsuit with that ugly top over it.

The guys then took me to the hospital were they confirmed the sprain and gave me a bandage and tablets for a week or two.

Everyone had left but the twins refused to leave until my car came.

It was pretty sweet of them.

I smiled at Hikaru and gave Kaoru a hug and jumped into the back seat of my car.

I smiled, not only had I gotten closer to Kaoru and possibly Hikaru today, but it was good to have someone apart from Suki to know my secret and talk to about it.

My driver looked in the mirror "Hello miss Izumi. Your parents were worried but they'll be happy to know that you're okay." He nodded and pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7 Kaoru's stupid idea

Chapter 7/ Episode 8

"The beach?" Haruhi asked the twins looking up from important looking papers.

The twins nodded. I liked the beach. As long as I was able to have my tea. We would be going to Kyoya's private beach because Haruhi (and Suki) don't have passports just quite yet.

I looked at the diary I had in my hands. I flicked back to the first day I met the boys. Two months had passed. That seemed too long.

I tilted my head back up in time to see Hikaru point to me.

"What?" I asked slightly scared.

Hikaru smiled and gestured his fingers for me to come forward. I stood up and walked over slowly.

I arrived beside him and he turned me towards the thousands of bathing suits their mother had designed. Hunny was clutching a cute sailor blue one. Hikaru waved his hand up and down me. "However," He spoke to Hunny "That one wouldn't look so bad on Hana because" He paused looking for the right words "She's more, developed than Haruhi is." I back slapped Hikaru in the face. He blocked I turned and smiled.

"Getting better." I remarked.

Kaoru nodded from his spot beside his twin.

He was starting to get on my nerves. He'd been ignoring me since we said goodbye at the hospital. All he did was nod or say a quick hi. Everyone could tell, but none of us knew why.

Hunny came up to me and looked down to him.

I'd always been taller than him but when I joined Haruhi was a little taller than me, but yesterday I noticed that now I was an inch or two taller than her.

"I don't think it will look right on Hana Chan. Sorry" He apologised.

I shook my head smiling "No, its ok. I have my eye on another one" I turned my head to Hikaru "Which I'll be getting for free right?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Just show us the one you like and we'll give it to you." He told me and turned to his twin. "Kaoru, why am I speaking to Hana alone?" He asked.

Kaoru's head moved slightly but he kept looking out the window. Hikaru turned to me and shrugged.

I walked over to the swimsuit I liked. It was dark blue and had a v-neck.

"This one" I said pointing to it. Hikaru came over and took it of the dummy for me and handed it to me.

I held it up to myself. "Does it look ok?" I asked no one in particular.

Kaoru looked at me expressionless and turned back to Haruhi. I stared at his back. I was super annoyed; I must've looked it because Hikaru was telling me that violence wasn't the answer.

I stuffed the suit into my schoolbag and lifted it "You're such a child" I remarked and left. I needed to find Suki.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said in an ashamed voice. I felt terrible.

"She seems angry" I remarked. My brother scoffed

"Well yeh, because we've somehow switched personalities and you're being childish and I have to become the nice twin for her." He said

Kyoya chuckled to himself and pushed his glasses up. What's up with him?

I lifted my hand to block the bright sun. We'd arrived just about an hour ago and the boys had already started business.

I turned my head to Mori and Hunny senpai doing…. A dance?

The twins were further away, playing volleyball with two girls, Kyoya didn't seem to be entertaining but instead running Tamaki's alone time on a rock with one girl at a time.

A couple of giggling girls came up behind us for Haruhi. Suki and I exchanged glances.

"Well, you look like you have this under control." I said getting up with Suki. Haruhi looked after us alarmed. We ran away laughing.

Considering we're not very athletically healthy we stopped a minute or so later. We were closer to the twins now. We sat down on the hot sand. I picked up the golden sand and watched it run through my fingers.

I lay back and relaxed. Suki shook me.

"Get up. You've been asleep for hours" She told me. The sand was colder and the sun was setting. "You missed all the fun. The twins started a competition to find Haruhi's weakness. Which of course, we know. All the boys joined because Kyoya had a few pervy pictures of her in middle school. No one found it though." She laughed.

I opened my eyes and sat up "What's the commotion about?" I asked still sleepy. The voices got louder. I turned my head.

"Commotion?" Suki asked confused. My hearing had always been better. I turned my head and focused on a cliff at the end of the beach. A tall figure was holding a more petit figure over the edge.

"Haruhi?" I asked myself jumping up. I ran toward the cliff with Suki running slower behind me asking why we were running.

A few of the guys were running up the path to the cliff.

Haruhi was missing. Suki gasped and the figure was dropped in the ocean.

"Haruhi!" Suki and I called together.

Another figured dived in after her. At least she was saved.

I looked at Suki. She nodded once at me and we walked swiftly up the path.

Hikaru and I kicked their faces again.

How dare they nearly kill Haruhi. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Boys." Hana said "It's not their fault; I mean they're probably drunk." Was she siding with them? Did she think we could just forgive them after pushing Haruhi into the ocean?

Suki bent down between Hikaru and me and pushed us off the guys.

Hana walked to the middle of each of the punks and crouched down smiling. "Hi, I'm Hana." She took a hand each "I'm sorry about my friends."

"H-Hana?" Hikaru asked sitting up on the ground. She ignored him

"It's just" Her thumb on each of the guys' hands dug into their hand muscles and their faces shrivelled in pain "That when you hurt our friends, we hurt you back" she dug her thumbs in more.

Hikaru laughed.

"How would your mothers react if we told them that you pushed a defenceless teenage girl into the ocean and left her for dead?" she asked.

"G-Girl?" One of them asked stuttering because of the pain.

Hana nodded still smiling. "Yes, girl. Now, stand up boys." She told them letting go of their hands and standing up herself.

They stood up slightly afraid.

"I'm sure Kyoya senpai wants to speak with you." She said to them. She turned away from them and faced us "Oh wait, I forgot to say goodbye"

Hana turned back to them, smiled and punched each in the face. She skipped round and grabbed Suki's arm and they ran down the hill to find Haruhi

Hikaru laughed "Violence. I love it" He clapped his hands together once.

Awkward silence

I had literally never had a dinner with friends this awkward before. The only sounds were Haruhi's endless snapping of crab.

I reached to my plate and lifted a crab. I may have been an Izumi but I'd never eaten crab before. Truth was I didn't like seafood. But, I could hardly refuse it.

I looked across the table at Suki. She was practically draped over the table stuffed.

I snapped the leg and the meat practically exploded out. I looked at it in disgust. Hikaru slowly turned his head to me. I offered the crab to him.

He looked at me like I was crazy. I set the crab down and sat still. I picked up the tea that had been made.

Tea was great. I wasn't the only one who thought so, Suki loved tea as well.

I sipped the warm tea and then looked into the cup. A loud bang on the table cut off my thoughts.

Tamaki said something and left. I rolled my eyes at him and sipped my tea again. It was his problem so I really had nothing to do with it, only Haruhi and he can work it out.

Tamaki left with Kyoya saying he was going to bed.

Haruhi started to break a crab leg but stopped like she was too weak to snap it open. "Maybe he's right." She said referring to Tamaki "Maybe I should learn a way to protect myself"

I thought about it, and maybe she should. After all Suki knew exactly where all the pressure points were and I had been doing all types of fighting styles since I could walk.

The twins put their heads on their hands. "So, he got to you then." they said

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts" Hikaru told her

"But, it's not like we're all going to force you to learn it" Kaoru said

"But, that isn't the real issue here." They told her in unison

Hikaru's voice got serious "We were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted"

"What you mean, it's not like I caused you any trouble or anything." She said innocently

If only she knew.

The twins shrugged to each other

Hunny spoke then "That isn't true Haru Chan, you should apologise. K?" she smiled cutely and Suki awed "You made everyone worry, especially Tama Chan" Even knowing he was the oldest In the club didn't make it seem any less weird hearing this little innocent boy who looked like he was from elementary school call Tamaki by a younger name.

Haruhi looked shocked "You guys were worried? But why?" she asked. We all sighed

"You're hopeless." The twins told her in unison

"You think? I'm really sorry you guys." Haruhi said

The guys got up and hugged her except Mori who was eating his crab. Suki and I just sat drinking our tea. We could hug her anytime

"I'm not feeling too good" Haruhi told the boys who were still hugging her

"Let's get her to the nearest bathroom!" Kaoru shouted

They rushed her out the door and then came back into the dining room

"Whew, that could've been close." Hikaru said relieved.

"Ok, Takashi and I are going to find our rooms." Hunny said and he skipped out the door with Mori following

Perfect timing. Kaoru and Hikaru walked over to Suki and I who were standing side by side

I pointed to Kaoru who was right in front of me "What's wrong with you!" I screamed to him

"What?" He asked shocked

Hikaru pulled out a chair and sat down leaning in toward us to see the 'fight' and Suki bent down beside him

"You've been ignoring me and acting like a child all week!" I shouted to him

"You know what would make this better? Popcorn." Suki told Hikaru

Hikaru nodded and produced popcorn from nowhere. "Don't ask why or how." He told her

"You know I don't know why you're acting like this after I trusted you with a massive secret" I told him… while shouting

Kaoru put his hands up about to say something

I cut him off "No, You're being a child and if you continue to act like this, we can't be friends!"

Kaoru cut me off for a few seconds and all the popcorn spilled onto the floor while Suki giggled

"And you just kissed me!" I shouted at him

I turned my back to him blushing and covered my lips.

Kaoru had kissed me!

I mean, it wasn't terrible and WHAT AM I THINKING!

"That probably wasn't one of my smartest ideas…" He told me slowly

I turned back around "No! No it wasn't one of your smartest ideas Kaoru!" I half shouted half squeaked at him. "Why did you kiss me!"

"Well," He said stopping to think "one, You were screaming at me and I needed to shut you up." I clenched my fists getting ready to punch him "Two, I _suppose_ it could be like a 'I wont tell your secret and thanks for trusting me enough to tell me it'?" He said unsure

Suki spoke up from her crouched position beside Hikaru half laughing "Dude, what's wrong with saying 'I wont tell your secret and thanks for trusting me enough to tell me it'" she asked him

Hikaru still in shock stood up "You like Hana? Our pet!"

Kaoru blushed "No!" he defended himself

Suki decided to join in as well "Hana, do you like Kaoru?"

"Kaoru? Please, I mean its Kaoru. He's my best guy friend and nothing else" I told her

Suki looked at me unsure "Ok, see" she said turning to face Hikaru "Neither of them like each other." She told him even though I could tell she was unconvinced.


	8. Chapter 8 Abandomed for a Date

**I don't own Ouran or the characters (apart from Hana and Suki) and I came up with this plot line. Hah! Also, this chapter kinda switches POV's quite a lot so I tried to make it clear who it was as soon as I could. **

**After this chapter, I shall be handing this story over to my sister, jinx94, where she will be taking Scarlet's POV. **

**I might however, put up the last chapter from the last episode up soon. Later Taters **

**Hana Izumi**

"I have just had the _best _idea!" Tamaki exclaimed, coming over to where Suki, Haruhi, the twins and me were relaxing in the music room.

"You're going to jump off a cliff?" Suki questioning, sounding so hopeful it was almost unsettling.

"Better," Tamaki assured, not even registering Suki's comment. She wasn't too happy he hadn't even listened properly. "We're all going on a day trip!"

None of us spoke for a few seconds. What could we really say to that? The twins had a good idea. "Day trip, day trip!" they chanted, jumping up and down and clapping their hands.

"Honey and Mori-senpai have agreed to come, and Kyoya says he'll try to make it as long as it's not early in the morning," Tamaki explained. "Now, we just need to decide where we're going."

"Your great idea was we should go out, but you didn't think where?" Suki asked Tamaki. "Wow, that's actually really pathetic."

He scowled at her this time, so I was quick to suggest an idea. "How about the aquarium? It's quite cheap, and it's a lot of fun."

Haruhi nodded, "yeah, I like the sound of the aquarium."

Tamaki's mind was made up then and there, "the Ouran Host Club shall be visiting the aquarium this Saturday."

**Suki Kami**

I smirked to myself – this was going to be fun. "Suki, you're smirking. What are you planning?" Hana questioned, staring suspiciously over her teacup.

I changed my expression to something relatively-innocent. "I don't know what you mean," I told her, getting up and pulling Tamaki off Haruhi _again. _Honestly – the poor girl had enough problems, without a love-sick idiot fawning all over her.

Though I had to admit the idiot had thought of a good plan. It was probably Haruhi's idea she's mentioned randomly. A day trip – the perfect start to my ingenious plan.

Checking Hana was still busy with her tea and talking with the twins, I slinked over to Kuni and Taka who were eating cake by the window. "Hey guys," I smiled, rather smugly as everything was beginning to fall into place. "I have a-a _favour _to ask you."

I had to bribe Kuni with some delicious home-made cookies, but once he was in, Taka was in too. I sat down beside Haruhi who was doing homework. She slowly looked up at me, "I take it your evil scheme is going to plan then."

Haruhi was in on this, even helping me in a few areas that I wasn't succeeding in, like convincing Tamaki. Even with my threats, he didn't get he wouldn't be going on the day trip and leave without broken bones. All Haruhi had to do was bat her eyelashes and tell him he should come over to her house instead and the day trip was out of his head.

Kyoya didn't need any convincing, unsurprisingly. I didn't understand why he was part of the Host Club if he didn't like hanging out with them. After Kyoya came the most difficult part of all – convincing Hikaru. Great.

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

"You know, I could tutor you, Hikaru. I'm good at English," I told my brother just before we left for the day trip.

"No, you go have fun on the trip," he assured me. "No need to suffer due to my incapability to do some stupid maths homework."

My brother wasn't that much of an idiot to think English and maths were the same subject. What was going on? "You said you had English."

Hikaru looked confused, "yeah; English _and _maths. Jeez, Kaoru – I take more than one subject."

Dramatic, but I accepted it and pulled on my jacket. "Now go on, don't want to be late for the girls, cause they'll be annoyed," he informed me, pushing me out the door rather forcefully.

I bet he has a date. I wonder who it'd be. It wouldn't be any of the girls we entertain, so who could it be? I didn't dwell that much – he'd tell me eventually. I walked down the drive looking back at the house. I was tempted to go back and spy on Hikaru, but Hana (and the others) were going to be waiting at the aquarium.

I was looking forward to today. Even without Hikaru, it should be fun.

**Hana Izumi**

"So, both Honey and Mori can't come?" I repeated back to Suki as we crossed the road to the meet-up point. Suki merely nodded and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "yup; something about training."

Suki saw some of the others and called across the street, waving to them. "Haruhi, Kaoru!"

We stopped in front of them, and were witness to Haruhi's epic sneeze. "Sorry," she apologized, sniffing. She sounded really sick. Why was she out if she was sick? I would never fully understand that girl.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked Kaoru – it wasn't like them to be apart.

Kaoru looked at me. "He's got a date but he won't tell me."

"Oh, alright."

Haruhi sniffed again, producing a tissue from her pocket. "And Tamaki's visiting his grandmother today."

"Even though this was _his _idea?" I laughed.

"You don't say no to a request from his grandmother, Hana," Haruhi assured me.

"What about Kyoya?" this was becoming quite suspicious – why was everyone cancelling? Why not just cancel the whole thing and go a different day?

"It's too early for him to be up," Kaoru explained, pointing to the sky. "Sun's still up. Vampires only come out at night."

Haruhi sneezed again. "You shouldn't be here, Haruhi. You should be in bed, resting, with a nice hot bowl of soup," I informed her. She shook her head weakly and smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Suki started pushing me towards the aquarium. Her hands retracted to cover her mouth as she sneezed. "I swear, Haruhi, if you've given me a cold I'm killing you in your sleep," she threatened, and only just managed to finish before she sneezed again.

She clutched her stomach with one of her hands and her head with the other. "I don't feel too good."

Haruhi offered Suki a tissue then they both started to choke to death in unison. "I got the tickets and the dolphin show starts in…," Kaoru started but trailed off as he came back to see the girls coughing.

"I think they're both sick," I told him, concerned.

Kaoru felt their heads and asked how they felt. They both mumbled about sore bodies. "Probably both have that twenty-four hour flu."

"We should take them home," I decided.

"No!" Haruhi squeaked in protest. "You guys have already got tickets. And you like fish. Living fish, anyway. We'll be fine."

I did love aquariums. "Well, are you sure?" I double-checked.

Suki and Haruhi nodded, walking away. "So, you wanna go in?" Kaoru questioned, unsure about what to do now since we'd been left alone and it would now look like we were on a date. I nodded, "yeah, sure."

**Suki Kami **

Yes! They went in. Operation get-Hana-and-Kaoru-alone-so-they-can-go-on-a-first-date-without-fully-realising-it is a go! I really need to get better with this name-thing though. Okay, new title; Operation Lovebirds. That's far easier to say.

Haruhi and I changed into our totally-awesome black spy attire, so we wouldn't stand out. This was going to be fun. And poor Tamaki would be camped outside Haruhi's house till Ranka came home from work and kicked him to the moon. This day was really working for me.

**Hana Izumi**

Awkward dolphin. That was the only phrase that came to me as Kaoru and I walked through the aquarium. It hadn't been too awkward in the beginning, till we're both went to tap the glass on one of the tanks and our hands had touched.

"So, Hana. You like fish then?" he asked as we entered the dark hall with the only light coming from the tanks

I nodded awkwardly, pulling my hair over one shoulder to play with it, like I always did when I was nervous. "Yeah," I paused. "Fish are cool. I like fish. Do you like fish? I like fish. Do you like fish?"

He laughed, "are you alright?"

"Sorry, I just…I like fish." God I felt like an idiot. Kaoru probably thought I was obsessed with fish or something, which I'm not. I just really like fish. Maybe if I wished really, really hard the ground would open and just swallow me up whole.

"I like fish too, obviously not as much as you do, but I like fish."

He smiled at me, and I giggled. "So, you think Suki planned this?" he questioned me. My first instinct was 'no, of course not' but then I actually thought about it.

"Probably," I realised after a few minutes of intense thought. "This is something Suki would do."

"Think she's still around?"

"No, her and Haruhi went…" it clicked in my head – Haruhi was in on this too. I bet they all were. Oh, they were all dead to me. I spun quickly, hoping to catch Suki and Haruhi out if they were there.

I almost missed them, but Suki drew attention to herself when she dropped into the starfish position on the ground to avoid my detection. "There," I told Kaoru, pointing to two of my ridiculous best friends as they peeled themselves off the ground. Apparently Haruhi had done a less-impressive starfish too. I was slightly disappointed I missed that.

Without warning, Kaoru's hand was in mine and we were running. Well, he was running and I was being dragged along behind. "What are we doing?" I called to him. Kaoru turned his head and he beamed, "they can't spy if they can't find us."

We didn't stop for ages. I was glad we finally did, cause I doubt I could have run any further. I looked round – I had no idea where we were. At all. I checked the map on the back of the information booklet, and that was of no help.

Kaoru and I sat down on the bench and looked at the whales in the tanks. It was so awesome to see, and we were the only people in here. Still, it wasn't as awkward now. "So, do you like whales like you like fish?"

I blushed with embarrassment. "I think whales are very interesting creatures," I decided, as it was a relatively-academic thing to say compared to 'I like whales too'.

Kaoru nodded, "I think whales are very awesome. Don't really know why, just do."

"I think _you're_ awesome." Oh god, did I really just say that out loud? What type of idiot says that? How could I fix this? Time travel, that's it. I'll invent a time machine, go back, and undo those four stupid words. Yeah – time travel's the obvious solution.

Another stupid moment was when I looked at him for a reaction. His expression hadn't changed since I'd said it. He was frozen. So I sat there, waiting for him to do something, say anything, move even a little bit so I knew he hadn't turned to stone or whatever.

"Go-out-with-me," he blurted out. I barely made out the words, but it didn't matter – I was caught off-guard anyway. Now it was my turn to be the statue.

"Oh," was the only word I could form. "I…uh…I like fish…"

Kaoru looked at me like I was mad. I think I was. If anything, this day had proved I was completely and utterly psychotic. Another minute passed, where nothing was said. "Is that a no?" Kaoru questioned.

I snapped out of the silence right there. "Did I not say yes? I meant to say yes. I didn't mean to say I like fish. I do, like fish I mean, but that's completely off-topic. But when I said 'I like fish' I did mean to say yes. If you thought it meant no, you're wrong cause it means yes. Well, it doesn't really – it means I like fish but you get what I mean. I was meant to say yes. I…i need to breathe."

I had to inhale a lot of oxygen, cause I realised I was saying that all in one breathe. Kaoru was beaming now. Hopefully he wasn't thinking 'jeez, I really just asked out a maniac'. "I guess we're dating then," he said, extending his hand over to the middle of the space between us on the bench.

My cheeks went a little red, "I guess so." With that I slid my hand across to meet his.


	9. Chapter 9: The last chapter

So here it is finally, the last chapter then my sister's story (jinx94) takes over with her cousin's POV. Suki is in bold.

ENJOY!

"Hana, will you stop running?" Suki called to me, out of breath as she tried to catch up.

I turned my head and angrily hissed, "I'm not running. I'm storming."

"What stupid childhood promise were you two talking about?" she asked, catching up as I reached the familiar doors of the host club music room. "You can tell me, Hana. I won't tell the others, not if you don't want me to."

"It's nothing, honestly. Just a little small thing I need one of the guys to help me sort," I assured her, staying as vague as I possibly could. I pushed on the golden handle and entered. The Host Club wasn't open for business yet, so the guys were just relaxing on the chairs.

I saw the twins, my boyfriend and best guy friend, were both there, playing on their PSP. "Hey, Hana," they greeted in unison, with warm smiles that usually always cheered me up. When I didn't smile as brightly as I usually would, Kaoru asked what was wrong.

I tried to make my next speech coherent, but I doubt it was because I'm almost positive I did it all in one breath. "See, thing is when I was little I told this guy I'd marry him when I was older and now we are older but I don't want to marry him, so I need to find someone to pretend to my fiancé to make him go away and-."

Kaoru raised his hand. I took a deep breath at the end of my rant. "Are you asking me to help you?"

"No…I was gonna ask Hikaru, actually," I admitted. Probably should have made that clear before I'd started; now I think about it. Especially since I am dating Kaoru…

"You want _me_ to be your pretend-fiancé?" Hikaru choked out, half-amused and half-frightened as hell. I nodded, and he looked down, silent and pondered the idea.

I saw he was gonna say no, so I told him I'd pay him. "Then the answer's yes, my lady. Oh should I say, my future wife," he chuckled, extending his hand for me to shake on our agreement.

"Hana!" Kaoru whined "I'm your boyfriend! How could you not ask me to play your fiancé?" I turned to him

"Hikaru will do it without beating the guy up" I explained. Taking this as a good enough answer he sat down but still mumbling to himself "Izumi mansion, down at the bottom at my grandmothers house." I informed the twin.

It had been one month since I started dating Kaoru and we were doing pretty well if I do say so myself, he had helped me tell the guys I was an Izumi and we had awesome times together.

"If it doesn't work, you're not getting paid," I warned. I saw Kaoru didn't seem to like the idea. I'd probably offended him by not asking him instead.

"Welcome Hikaru." I said smiling coming out of my grandmother's house.

"It's true, you are an Izumi!" He exclaimed looking at the small yet traditional house. I laughed "Well, yeah you could say I'm rich" I told him. "Now come on Lord Kouno will be here soon." I said gesturing for him to come in.

Hikaru looked shocked "Lord? Why would a lord marry a girl like you?" he asked.

"If only you knew" I muttered to myself walking into 'my' house and Hikaru followed confused.

We sat in silence drinking tea "You look...pretty" Hikaru told me awkwardly

I looked up from my teacup and smiled before looking down at my purple kimono with a pink belt around it. My hair was down and had a lily at the front.

"I am here!" A loud confident voice announced from the front door

I looked up at the psychotic sixteen year old version of the five year old I promised I'd marry when he was sixteen. "Hey Akira" I said

Hikaru just sat there staring amused at the lord

"I am here" He announced again looking into the distance of the house

Hikaru chocked on his tea. I stood up "Yes, I see that. Hi"

Akira didn't remove his eyesight from the wall "I am here!" He repeated

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I can see you." I pushed him forward out of the door "Now go sit down!" I shouted annoyed.

"Isn't she adorable when she's like that" Akira said to Hikaru sitting down at the table.

"Isn't she just" Hikaru agreed smiling

Akira looked at him only fully realising he was there "Oh, you must be Hana's fiancé. Even though she was practically engaged to me"

"Dude, I really don't think a promise made when she was four counts" Hikaru told him

Akira looked shocked "You may only call me Lord Kouno." He told Hikaru

"Well, I'll go make some more tea" I said picking up the nearly full pot

"Remember, you may only grind the finest tea from the most exotic country you have" Akira reminded me.

"Oh, I remember" I told him. I turned and rolled my eyes. How was I ever friends wit him? Now where does grandmother keep the instant tea?

"**I really don't think we should be doing this." Haruhi told us for the fifth time today. I put up my hand. **

"**So what Haruhi, you don't want to watch Hana and Hikaru pretend to love each other in front of an incompetent lord? It's better than TV! And let me tell you, only one thing before has ever been better than TV" I told her glancing at Kaoru referring to him kissing Hana for the first time and their reaction. Ah good times.**

"**Kaoru, you want to see it don't you? You know, your girlfriend and your identical twin brother, who is meant to love you and never double cross you by agreeing to be Hana's fiancé." I smiled wickedly "You know I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up with Hikaru. After all he is a much better catch than" I paused to look him up and down "Some people" **

**Kaoru looked defeated and just carried on walking slowly. I'm so evil, I love it.**

"**Ok people, Hanas gran's house is on the other side of this wall. I vote Tamaki to climb it and open the gate" I said**

"**Or, we could just ask the young lady opening the gate" Kyoya pointed out. I really hadn't expected him to show up, but I guess even evil has fun watching pain.**

"**That's what I said" I told them "Boy, you should all get your hearing checked" I laughed awkwardly and walked up to the girl our age at the gates waiting for them to open holding some cooking books. **

**I noticed the girl was quite petite and had shoulder length wavy pink hair. "Hello, we were wondering if you could let us in to the Izumi's nanny home. Hana's 'grandmother' was really Hana and Toui's nanny. **

**The girl shyly looked up and blushed at all the beautiful boys "I'm afraid that I'll need to know who you are" she said**

"**Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Mori, Suki, Kaoru – lady Izumi's boyfriend and finally Honey – m-my boyfriend" I told her stuttering at the last part. If there were times when I turned tomato red, it was now. I really hadn't expected my best guy friend, the small blonde to ask me out when Hana and Kaoru revealed they were dating. **

**The girl's eyes widened and she immedatly bowed "I'm so sorry, of course. I'll lead you now." She led us through the gates, down a path and stopped in front of a small house "This is it. However I think mi'lady has a guest over and" she turned her eyes to Kaoru "I thought I saw you enter earlier."**

**Kaoru awkwardly smiled "That would be my twin brother" **

**The group snuck into the house through the back door and hid in a closet near the kitchen with the pink haired maid uncomfortably trying to free herself from Suki's grasp. **

"**Well, yes anyway – this is Hikaru Hitachiin. My fiancé and we're in love so I can't marry you I'm sorry, please leave Akira" Hana begged "Or you could even have my cousin, remember her Scarlett, she's coming to live her next week" **

**Akira raised an eyebrow "If you two are so in love then why don't you kiss and prove it?" he asked "Or are you really not?" he asked**

**Hana and Hikaru froze and slowly looked at each other eyes wide. They hadn't planned that I bet. Kaoru's fist clenched and we all looked at the face of evil. **

**Hana and Hikaru still staring slowly turned and unwillingly they moved closer together. Hana looked away and made a face "No, I can't. Look Akira. I lied. This isn't my fiancé or even my boyfriend. This is my boyfriends' twin and I don't love you or even like you, I love my boyfriend!" **

**Hikaru let out a breath "Phew, I thought you were going to actually kiss me there." That's when the maid escaped my grasp and crashed through the door, all of us ontop of her. **

**Hana, Hikaru and Akira looked at us shocked. Kaoru was the first up. He rushed over to Hana and kissed her, "I love you too" he said **

**Akira huffed "Fine, I guess – I'll find someone else" he turned and headed towards us. Two feet away he stopped and looked at me. Honey without hesitation, now slightly taller put his arm around my waist and glared the lord away with murderous intent. The young lord sprinted away.**

**I smiled down at Honey "I like you, you know" he said, I nodded.**

Kaoru smiled and held my hand "Next time I get to be your fiancé Hana because I love you"

Honey and Suki were – somehow – kissing, Haruhi finally admitted her love for Tamaki, Kyoya on his laptop, Mori reading and the maid, and Megumi was really hitting it off with Hikaru.

I grinned at Kaoru "Is that a proposal?"


End file.
